


This Battle's Staff

by spellboundreader316



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Rey, Gen, May the 4th be With You Exchange 2018, Pre-Canon, Rey's Staff, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundreader316/pseuds/spellboundreader316
Summary: Rey's decision to only work for herself doesn't go over very well with the people she had been working for before.





	This Battle's Staff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



> This was a journey. I started out planning art of Rey, then somehow switched to a story about Bodhi, them came back to Rey with several different story ideas that eventually became this story.  
> I had a lot of fun exploring different aspects of both Rey and Bodhi, and really enjoyed this opportunity to write for incognitajones. I hope they enjoy it!

“Hey, girl!”

Rey could hear feet sliding on the sand behind her, but she didn’t turn to look. If she could get to her speeder she wouldn’t be worth the trouble for them to keep following; at least, that was the way it normally worked.

She started her speeder as she was swinging on, wishing she’d spent the extra time to finish the more protective outfit she had been working on. She had finally outgrown the last pieces of her old one, and now was forced to make do with scraps of fabric tied around her face.

Her heart fell as she heard engines start up behind her. Surely their time could be better spent scavenging parts to trade for their own rations than trying to steal hers, right? Rey banked her speeder towards the junk fields, hoping to lose her attackers, or maybe make them run out of fuel.

The sound of a blaster alerted her to the fact that they were armed, lowering her chances of escape to almost none. No one had the money to carry around a loaded blaster in these parts unless it was for a good reason. This was planned. That eliminated the possibility of them running out of fuel too. Rey knew she had upset the scavengers she had worked for before when she decided to go it on her own, but she didn’t think it was this bad.

Coming up on some wrecks, Rey pulled some moves she probably shouldn’t have in order to buy herself a couple of extra seconds. Parking he speeder to the side in hopes of no harm coming to it, Rey jumped off and got in a defensive position. The other speeders whirred to a stop around her, forming a misshapen semi-circle.

PHWIT!

Dodging the shot from the blaster, Rey looked around for something to use as a weapon, at least defensively. Throwing random scraps toward the other scavengers to keep them at bay, she circled slightly away from her speeder toward a downed tie-fighter. Using one of the wings as a temporary shield, she searched for something useful. Unfortunately, all that was left was a dead blaster and some of the framework for the body. Rey wrenched off a portion of the framework and spun around just in time to block the fist of the lead scavenger. Jabbing the guy in the gut, then using the metal like a bat to knock him unconscious, she started to step out from behind the wing, only to jump back.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” the grunt’s blaster shot what was left of the wing behind her.

Rey waited until the other two got tired of the inaction. Crouching, she listened as they got off their speeder and started walking her direction. When they were almost on top of her, she stood up, using her momentum to drive the metal rod up at the guy’s shoulder, knocking the blaster away in the process. Then, she swung the back end of the pole around at the other guy’s head, taking him out.

She stopped to breathe a moment, when she found herself on the ground and her leg screaming in pain. The second guy had gotten a hold of the blaster again and shot her. Luckily, his aim was off and it only grazed her thigh. Otherwise, she may have lost her whole leg. Using the metal still in her hands to swipe at his face, she crawled over and took the blaster. Using the rod like a cane, she pushed herself up and limped back over to her speeder.

She tried to grab the handles to take off, but her hands just slipped off. Looking down, her hands were covered in red liquid. It took a moment for her to realize that the metal framework from the tie-fighter had torn open her hands, and now they were too bloody for her to even drive. Taking the fabric off from around her face, she wrapped it tightly around her hands. Then, after making sure the blaster was secured, she flew home slowly.

Rey didn’t like making plans. When she caught herself doing it, she was always quick to remind herself that she didn’t need them. Her family would be coming for her soon. But she needed to still be here when her family came to get her, so if she made a goal to arm and teach herself to fight, that was fine. No one needed to know anyways.


End file.
